MISION:DEESCONGELAR EL CORAZON DE UN YOUKAI
by Nagini12
Summary: inuyasha i su eqipo lucha contra naraku pero de repente aparece sesshomaru de la nada, naraku le manda qe mate a kagome pero este no lo hace cosa que irrita a naraku haciendole lanzar un ataqe mortal contra todos i haciendo qe kagome se separe de el grupo
1. Chapter 1

hola! este es mi primer fik de seshomaru&kagome, asin que no sean muy crueles con sus comentarios T.T

este fik se hara en una misma discursion

MISION:DESCONGELAR EL CORAZON DE UN YOUKAI

CAPITULO 1:LA BATALLA CONTRA NARAKU

''texto'' pensamientos

**inuyasha i su equipo, estaban luchando contra naraku, parecia que esa seria la batalla final.**

inuyasha:kaze no kizu!!!!

**entonces la herida de el viento fue directa hacia la barrera protectora de naraku pero parecio no hacerle nada**

naraku:inuyasha...cuando aprenderas que no me haras daño?

¿?:parece que nunca...

naraku:i tu quien...-dijo volteandose para ver quien habia hablado

kagome:seshomaru?que haces aqui?

**por alguna extraña razon kagome, al ver a seshomaru sintio una felicidad inmensa**

seshomaru:humana, como te atreves a hablarme como si fuera amigo tuyo!

kagome:yo solo te he echo una pregunta!

seshomaru:no me grites humana!

kagome:no me llamo humana! tengo un nombre i es kagome!!

seshomaru:i?

kagome:si quieres que te respeten empieza por respetar tu!

naraku:jajajajaja!! señor seshomaru...como una humana puede faltarle a el respeto...por que no la mata i acabamos antes?

inuyasha:no! no dejare que toques un pelo a kagome!!yo la protejere!

kagome:inuyasha...

seshomaru:''por que no la mato y ya esta? normalmente ya estaria muerta, no permito que nadie me falte a el respeto...''

naraku:bueno...yo me voi. señor seshomaru espero ver a kagome muerta la proxima vez que encuentre a inuyasha o a su equipo...

inuyasha:maldito

seshomaru:tranquilo inuyasha...no la voi a matar...

miroku:-sorprendido-que?????

sango:pero por que?

seshomaru:es que acaso prefieren que la mate?

inuyasha:no, pero ella te ha gritado, normalemete tu la matarias

shipo:calla inuyasha!!!

seshomaru:''por que no la quiero matar?bueno da igual...dhaber que les digo'' pues no la quiero matar por que yo no obedezco ordenes de nadie, i menos de naraku...

miroku:...

**entonces seshomaru se acerco a kagome, ella no se asusto, no savia porque pero kagome no sentia miedo de tenerlo tan cerca**

seshomaru:humana...no sientes miedo?

kagome:me llamo kagome

**entonces seshomaru alzo su brazo i cogio con fuerza el cuello de kagome i la alzo unos pocos centimetros de el suelo**

seshomaru:empiezas a tener miedo no?saves que podria matarte ahora mismo-dijo viendo como en su rostro se reflejaba temor

kagome:suel...tame!

inuyasha desenvaino su espada

seshomaru:inuyasha...si metacas ella morira, encanvio yo solo saldre con unos rasguños...es eso lo que quieres?

inuyasha:seshomaru, sueltala

¿?:jajaja...seshomaru, veo que no saves si matarla

miroku:ese es naraku?

naraku:si...estaba viendolo todo jaja

entonces naraku se acerco unos metros a ellos,i saco una especie de tridente, i los apunto

naraku:ultimas palabras?

**todos se escondieron detras de inuyasha, todos menos seshomaru, que aun tenia agarrada a kagome por el cuello, kagome respiraba con dificultad, pero a el parecer a seshomaru no le importo**

naraku:veo que no...

**entonces kagome vio como en ese tridente, se empezaba a acumular energia, naraku lo unico que hacia era reirse de ellos.**

**entonces naraku desprendio la energia de el tridente, todos tenian miedo, todos menos seshomaru.**

**lo unico que alcanzo a ver kagome fue una luz blanca cegadora, despues de ver eso, cayo desmayada, o quizas muerta.**


	2. Chapter 2

MISION:DESCONGELAR EL CORAZON DE UN YOUKAI

CAPITULO 2:resucitada por seshomaru

entonces naraku desprendio la energia de el tridente, todos tenian miedo, todos menos seshomaru.

lo unico que alcanzo a ver kagome fue una luz blanca cegadora, despues de ver eso, cayo desmayada, o quizas muerta...

kagome se desperto en un sitio extraño...todo estaba cubierto de niebla.

kagome:donde estoy...?

¿?:al fin despertastes

kagome:perdone...pero quien es usted?

ory:soi ory

kagome:ory?

ory:si...tu no saves quien soi, no me conoces, pero yo a ti si

kagome:i de que me conoces?

ory:yo conozco a todo el mundo, veras kagome yo soi quien decide si iras a el cielo o...

kagome:estoy...muerta?

ory:si...

kagome:oh...-dijo empezando a llorar-pero...

ory:kagome...es una pena que no puedas estar mas en el mundo de los vivos...alli encontrarias a tu verdadero amor...

kagome:mi verdadero amor...inuyasha

ory:inuyasha? el no es tu verdadero amor

kagome:que?quien es?

ory:es

pero kagome solo escucho la palabra ''es'' i no escucho el nombre, veia que ory estaba diciendo un nombre, pero ella no escuchaba, todo se le volvia borroso, estaba cansada i sus ojos le pesaban, solo queria dormir, hasta que no pudo mas i perdio el conocimiento

ory la miro atento:parece que la resucito algien...mejor para ella, asin podra conocerlo i ser feliz...lo que ella no save es que ese amor no podra florecer feliz...habra obstaculos que solo se superaran si se aman de verdad...-dicho esto toco su frente i el cuerpo desaparecio-se feliz...kagome

kagome abrio los ojos i se encontro en un lugar conocido para ella, era un campo, i escuchaba un rio, seguramente habria uno cerca

kagome:mmm...i esto?todo fue...un sueño?ory...no eres real?-dijo mirando a el cielo

kagome vio que habia una niña cerca de ella hablando con un bicho verde, que al principi no lo reconocio, encanvio a la niña la reconocio ensegida, era rin.

kagome:rin?-dijo algo confundida

rin:señorita kagome!!!

kagome:pero que haceis aqui??

rin:es que seshomaru la resucito!!!!

kagome:a mi????

jaken:si, pero solo fue por que rin se lo pidio

kagome:entiendo-dijo algo desilusionada, aunque no savia por que

rin:sera mejor que vayamos a avisar a el señor seshomaru de que desperto!

jaken:si...

entonces jaken i rin se adentraron en un bosque, dejando a kagome algo confundida, salieron de el 10 minutos despues

rin:venga señor seshomaru, esta aka!

seshomaru:-mirando a kagome-al fin despertastes...

kagome:si-dijo en un tono casi desafiante

seshomaru:mas respeto humana, te volvi a la vida i asin me lo agradeces?

kagome:mmmm...

jaken:eso!mas respeto a mi amo bonito!!!!el fue el que te devolvio a la vida!!!por cierto amo bonito, por que la devolvio a la vida?

seshomaru:por que me lo pidio rin

jaken:i por nada mas?

seshomaru:por que mas querria resucitarla?

jaken:tiene un buen cuerpo...pense que querrias divertiros con ella i luego matarla

seshomaru:jaken...como quieres que un youkai de tan alto nivel como yo quiera a esa...humana?

al escuchar esas palabras kagome se sintio herida

kagome:yo...yo nunca te pedi que me devolvieras a la vida!

seshomaru:calla humana

kagome:no me llames humana! me llamo kagome!!!KA-GO-ME

seshomaru:esta bien humana

kagome:grrrrrrrr

rin:seshomaru! vendra con nosotros?

kagome:como quieres que yo, una HUMANA este con tan poderoso youkai como el!!!???

rin:i por que no?

kagome:por que me odia!

seshomaru:yo no he dicho que por ti sienta odio

rin:entonces...que siente por ella señor seshomaru?

CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3:SENTIMIENTOS

seshomaru:yo no he dicho que por ti sienta odio

rin:entonces...que siente por ella señor seshomaru?

seshomaru:''yo?sentinr nada por esta humana?' jah! aunque es muy hermosa...pero es la hembra de mi hermano!!!!!!

rin:por que esta tan pensatibo?

jaken:rin, es obvio queseshomaru no siente nada por ella, ella le es indiferente!

rin:aaa...vale...señor seshomaru

seshomaru:dime rin

rin:ella vendra con nosotros?

kagome:oh...es verdad...i mis amigos?

jaken:te refieres a el ekipo de el hibrido?

kagome:a el equipo de inuyasha! el no es ningun hibrido!!!!!

rin:usted debe amar mucho a inuyasha no?

kagome:si...pero el ama a kikyo-dijo bajando la mirada

seshomaru:pues que tonto, preferir a un cadaver andante antes que a ti...-dijo sin pensar ''pero por que he dicho esto?''

kagome:tu crees?crees que soi mejor que kikyo?-dijo levantando su rostro

seshomaru:humana...eres mejor que ella solo por que estas viva, no pienses cosas raras

kagome:a vale...-dijo volviendoa bajar la mirada hacia el suelo

rin:pues yo creo que usted si que es mejor que ella...una vez la conoci i me dio miedo...tiene la mirada fria...como seshomaru, pero seshomaru no es frio

kagome:no es frio?-dijo extrañada-pero si es el youkai mas frio de el mundo

seshomaru:no se si matarte o besarte por ese ''cumplido''

kagome:prefiero la segunda opcion...-dijo con una sonrisa picara-pero se que tu nunca te besarias con una simple humana-dijo con sarcasmo-creido-esto ultimo lo dijo en bajo para que el youkai no lo escuchara

rin:señor seshomaru! kagome vendra con nosotros?por fa!

seshomaru:que haga lo que quiera

seshomaru en realidad si que queria que viniese, por que aunque el lo negara ella, era mas hermosa que ninguna youkai que hubiese sido suya (i son muchas )i, desde el primer dia que vio a kagome habia sentido un leve cosquilleo en el estomago.

rin:vente kagome!!!!!!!por fa!!!

kagome:esta bien...

rin:ya tengo una amiga!!!!

kagome, seshomaru,rin, i el mounstruo verde, empezaron a caminar, pasaron horas camindando, unas 3, pero kagome no estaba cansada por que siempre se davaeas caminatas con inuyasha, pero si que se aburria, por que todos estaban en silencio asin que intento hablar con seshomaru

kagome:i...que paso?

seshomaru:a que te refieres humana?

kagome:con mis amigos...

seshomaru:tus amigos...?creo que murieron todos menos una gata de fuego i inuyasha...

kagome:murieron??pero por que no los resucitastes!!!

seshomaru:no es mi obligacin resucitar a nadie humana!

kagome:i que paso con inuyasha i kirara?

seshomaru:naraku se llebo a inuyasha i en cuanto a kirara...se fue cuando vio que su dueña estaba muerta

kagome:entiendo...i para que se llebaria a inuyasha

seshomaru:hablas mucho para ser humana...

kagome:es que mu aburro...

de pronto comenzo a llover fuerte, pero seshomaru no se imutaba, rini kagome lo estaban pasando mas, pero mas mal lo estaba pasando jaken.

rin:señor seshomaru...podemos parar en algun sitio a descansar?

seshomaru.esta bien rin...

seshomaru encontro una cueva donde se refugiaron.lin i jaken se quedaron dormidos a el instante de encender una hogera, ahora solo quedaban seshomaru i kagome despiertos, como siempre, seshomaru estaba en un silencio total, encanvio kagome queria hablar.

kagome iba a decir algo pero cuando abrio la boca para decirlo seshomaru se levanto, i se sento en la entrada de la cueva, observando la lluvia, kagome tambien se levanto i se fue con el, sentandose a su lado.

kagome:es muy hermoso ver como cae la lluvia

seshomaru:yo no le encuentro nada especial.

kagome:por que tu eres frio, encanvio yo no, yo tengo mis sentimientos

seshomaru:yo tambien los tengo, pero no los muestro

kagome:si que los muestras...

seshomaru:como?

kagome:tus ojos los reflejan, reflejan que tu piensas lo mismo que yo...tu tambien piensas que es hermoso no?

seshomaru:...

kagome:veo que la he acertado...

seshomaru:es hermoso pero...he visto cosas mas hermosas...

kagome:si?pues yo creo que este momento es muy romantico...me encanta pasarlo con tigo...

seshomaru al decir eso se sonrojo, aunque no lo hizo notar, por que a el, por unos extraños sentimientos que nunca tubo, tambien le gustaba estar pasando este momento con ella...

kagome se habia dado cuenta, que tener a inuyasha lejos no era dificil, i si no fuera por que esta raptado por naraku, aun estaria bien con el...encanvio...le habia cogido un cariño especial a seshomaru en poco tiempo, demasiado cariño...le paso lo mismo con inuyasha, pero inuyasha, para ganarse ese cariño necesito mas tiempo.

kagome:''que lindo se ve seshomaru por la noche...es el youkai mas guapo que he visto!!!!que...? por que pienso esto?por que no puedo dejar de pensar en el?no sera que me estoy...no puede ser que me guse seshomaru!i...inuyasha?me he olvidado de inuyasha en un solo dia?''

entonces kagome hizo algo que ninguna humana se habia atrevido0 a hacer... apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de seshomaru.

seshomaru, por dentro estaba muy nervioso por la postura esa, no sabia por que, ya que el nunca estava tan nervioso,pero con kagome...todo era diferente con ella, desde que la vio penso que era hermosa, pero lo que ahora el frio youkai sentia, no era solo atraccion fisica, kagome, en las pocas veces que se han visto, habia enamorado a el youkai, con su caracter infantil pero a la vez luchador...aunque seshomaru no queria reconocerlo

kagome:se esta muy bien con tigo...-dijo rompiendo aquel silencio tan incomodo

seshomaru:yo tambien estoy bien con tigo kagome...

kagome:seshomaru...es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre!

seshomaru:si..es tu nombre, acaso no puedo?

kagome:me encantaque lo hagas!!!-dijo emocionada, estaba tan emocionada que casi le da un beso en la mejilla a seshomaru, pero cuando kagome se acerco para derselo, recordo que seguramente seshomaru la mataria.

kagome:creo que nos llebaremos bien...''seshomaru...creo que me enamore de ti, aunque lo nuestro es un amor imposible, por que tu odias a los humanos...''

seshomaru:kagome, hare lo psible para que asin sea ''me encanta estar con ella a solas...pero no se por que...este sentimiento que estoy desarrollando por ella...nunca lo habia sentido...''

CONTINUARA


End file.
